Open Arms
by ElfRanger
Summary: Song fic. A story about what Remus Lupin when Sirius goes through the veil. With a changed ending. Pairings: RemSir


Hey Guys, I've got another one shot for you. This one came to me last night. I didn't even half to think about it really, it sorta just flowed from my fingers. I like when ideas do that !

Open Arms

Lying beside you, here in the dark

Feeling your heart beat with mine

Softly you whisper, you're so sincere

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black lay together in bed talking quietly. "Do you really have to go Remus?" Sirius asked. "I'm afraid so. No one else could get near the werewolves without them attacking," Remus replied, watching his lover carefully. To his surprise Sirius only nodded.

"I love you Mooney." "And I you Padfoot, but I'm still going," Remus stated knowing exactly where Sirius was going with his comment. "Damn, then how can I get you to stay?" The werewolf smiled, delighted that someone cared so much. "Sorry, I've got to go. You know how important this is to the Order." Again Sirius nodded.

"I know love, but I just don't feel right about you going off. It's different from how I normally feel normally when you go away." Remus felt his heart speed up, and a lump found its way to his throat. With those two sentances Sirius had almost convinced him not to go.

How could our love be so blind

We sailed on together

We drifted apart

Remus Lupin found himself sitting in a pub sipping a small brandy. He had just met with a council of werewolves and was preparing to get a full night's reast before having to revisit them in the morning.

Just as he was about to take the final sip of his drink, an owl appeared out of no where in front of him. Remus pulled the letter from the messanger and opened it.

_Moony,_

_Apparate to the Department of mysteries in the Ministry immidiatly._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

Without bothering to stand, or put his letter down, he apparated. Remus found himself looking at a battle of which he hadn't seen in fifteen years. He quickly drew his wand and hexed one of the Death Eaters attacking Sirius's cousin Nymphadora Tonks.

He fought his way towards Sirius and found him throwing jinxes at another of his relatives, Bellatrix Lestrange. And before his eyes, Bellatrix pushed Sirius into the mysterious veil. Putting caution to the wind he tried to reach his lover before he was completely gone.

And now I come to, you with open arms

Nothing to hide, believe what I say

So here I am with open arms

Hoping you'll see what your love means to me

Remus cried out in rage and turned to Bellatrix, who was cackling happily. Feeling a burst of hatred towards her, he forgot his wand and launched himself at her. Ignoring his vast amounts of etiquite, his fist made contact with her face, more than likely breaking her jaw.

Remebering who he was he grabbed his wand and stunned her before returning to the more important battle. Stunning the last of the Death Eaters, he turned to Harry who was staring at the veil, muttering something about Sirius needing a moment to come out of the other side.

Remus went to the boy and put a hand on his sholder. "He's not comming back Harry," he stated, tears welling in his eyes. The only reason he hadn't broken down yet, was for Harry's sake. The boy would be the more important at the moment. All of this was for Harry, and Remus knew Sirius would have wanted him to comfort his Godson.

Living without you, living alone

This empty house seems so cold

Wanting to hold you, wanting you near

How much I wanted you home

Remus had taken permant residance at number twelve Grimmauld Place since the end of the war. It had been three years sence Sirius's death, but to the werewolf it was still as if it had happened the day before. The ache in his heart never lessened, but seemed to grow with each passing day.

His situation was made even harder by their decision to keep their relationship a secret from the Order of the Phoenix. In his most troubled time, he had no one to talk to. Or even someone to just hold him and whisper encouraging words. No one to give him sympathetic glances, or understanding touches. He hated living in this house, but feared that if he left he would forget Sirius. He couldn't stand the thought of that.

Remus wandered over to a chair next to his bedroom window with his evening cup of tea. He looked at the street infront of the house and watched a man wander around. Remus didn't think anything of it. Grimmauld Place was known to attract the attention of beggars and theives. Thankfully none of them could some up to his house, curtisy of the protection charms.

He continued to watch the stray man. Then something in his mind clicked. The stranger looked a lot like a half starved Sirius. Remus shook the thought out of his head and went downstairs to the kitchen. No sooner than he had placed his mug in the sink, a soft knock came from the door. He shook his head to try and get the thoughts of Sirius out of it.

The werewolf opened the door and couldn't believe the sight infront of him. Ther in his doorway was exactly what he thought it had been.

"So are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Remus was ripped out of his trance and threw himself at the man infront of him. Tears came rushing out of the werewolf as he held Sirius to him. "Shh, I know Moony, I've missed you too."

"But-But how?" "Not now Remus. It can wait until morning." Sirius pulled Remus infront of him and kissed him passionatly.

But now that you've come back

Turned night into day

I - need you to stay

Well there it is folks. I'm proud of myself I only left out one line and a chorus from the song! This is my first song fic btw, so if it's not up to par please let me know! All reviews would be appreciated.

**My Disclaimer:** I don't own that wonder full song by Journey, nor do I own the characters of various plot lines from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. That belongs to a very rich woman by the name of J.K. Rowling.

ElfRanger


End file.
